Mad About You
by DarkBard0
Summary: I forgot to post this the other week! Warning - smut alert, very mature theme. JJ/Emily femslash, don't like, don't read


**Title**: Mad About You  
**Author:** darkbardzero  
**Fandom**: Criminal Minds  
**Pairings**: Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau  
**Ratings**: NC-17/18  
**Warnings**: Mature themes and language. Complete, pointless smut! Song smut, at that!  
**Disclaimers**: All things Criminal Minds belong to people other than me. I just write stuff.

**Song: **'Mad About You' by the brilliant Hooverphonic. .com/watch?v=0cWggYivjh8&feature=related  
**Author's** **Notes**: I wanted to use the song, I don't usually do song fics but it was in my head and this is what came out!

**Thank You: **Of course to Sofia_Lindsay for doing her beta magic!

The raw, deep heat surrounding her had drilled itself into Emily's bones, making her feel every ounce of primal want and need that entwined with the air. It was so hot that the brunette felt like she would spontaneously combust at any moment, if it weren't for her stubbornness to fight it and stay right here, alert and aware.

It was the smell of lust, the smell of sex without any taking place that made the vibe so basic, so coveting and even dirty. The best kind of dirty. The kind of dirty that a dirty beat sets, or a dirty bass. Something that vibrates through your entire being, thudding inside your chest and adding to the awaiting throb somewhere south of there, building up all that delicious anticipation.

_Feel the vibe, feel the_

_Terror, feel the pain_

_It's driving me insane._

Her body shuddered, pangs of pure arousal shooting through her. Through her very blood that was boiling beneath her flushed, hypersensitive skin. The motion had started before this, they had been here for who knew how long? Emily certainly didn't know, didn't care, didn't make any attempt to regain her senses. She was taken away with the beat, with the movement. With the grinding.

Not the sea of grinding bodies around her, but the grinding body against her own. The body she knew instinctively. The body she trusted, the body she let guide her every movement now, the one she gave up control to.

The music was so loud that she hadn't been able to hear anything but that, and it had swallowed her up whole. But as JJ had gotten impossibly closer to her, Emily had been able to hear her just fine. Could feel JJ's draws for breath even as they were chest to chest, as the blonde sang the words that boomed overhead seductively, her warm breath caressing her ear and down the side of her neck. Emily didn't stop grinding as JJ led the pace, and she didn't stop shuddering.

_I can't fake_

_For god's sake, why am I_

_Driving in the wrong lane?_

It became so everything else faded. The bodies around them, the music thundering down. The beat still vibrated in her chest, but JJ's voice became louder than the song, her voice thick with her own arousal, low and lilting. Emily thought she could be the panned piper for all she cared, she'd follow that voice to the ends of the earth, it was mesmerizing. JJ was mesmerizing.

They were pressed so close. Emily held her hands at JJ's sides, under the shirt so she was touching electrified skin. Holding on to her anchor as she let herself be lost. Surrendering to everything, surrendering to JJ. All she knew that existed right now was her and their want for one another, the heat, the breath on her skin as the words slipped out of JJ's mouth, delivered so skillfully.

JJ had looped an arm around her waist; Emily could feel her spread out hand on the small of her back, burning through the thin material of her shirt. Her other hand cupped the side of her face intimately; Emily liked the feel of it, of the fingertips just inching into her hair.

She could feel every single inch of her panned pipers body pressing into her own. Breast to breast, hip-to-hip, thighs pressing between legs. God she was so hot, so very hot. Emily had no idea how JJ always got her so turned on. Sometimes it was like torture. It was so exquisite and raw that Emily honestly thought it would be the death of her. JJ would be the death of her, but dear god what a way to go.

_Trouble is my middle name_

_But in the end I'm not too bad._

She groaned, lightly but yearningly, as JJ moved slowly around her body, letting the nails from the hand at the small of her back rake their way across skin as she moved to her back. Emily let her head drop back a little to rest on JJ's shoulder as the blonde now pressed in behind her. That wondering hand of hers stretching out along her lower abdomen where skin had become exposed, fingertips dipping dangerously underneath the belt of her jeans.

That throb, deep and profound, intensified at the intimate yet blatantly exposed touch. Damn how she wanted that hand to go lower, to slip inside, sink deep. How much she wanted JJ in her, right this very second. Everything was clouded by her, the feel of her body, the feel of her radiating heat, her breath, her smell, her voice, her hair, her touches. She was everywhere. She was in control. Of her own body, as well as Emily knew, hers. She was in control of the delightful torture.

This was foreplay.

_Can someone tell me if_

_It's wrong to be so mad_

_About you?_

This was part of JJ's dangerous and darker side, part of the control seeker in her, the dominant element in her, part of the sex games she liked to play. She liked to push, and Emily liked to be pushed. She liked that she could give up every ounce of control, every thought and every sense. She handed all over to JJ every single time, because she was hers.

Emily's left hand shot to JJ's hipbone, her fingertips digging in as she clutched the delicate curve as JJ glided her free hand up to cup her breast, sending immediate shock waves through her. So hard and fast that she almost came right there, given her hypersensitive state. A deep groan escaped her lips before she dropped her jaw ajar, closing her eyes as she let the feelings wash over her, now feeling JJ's mouth on her neck, kissing, licking and nipping in between words.

_Mad about you,_

_Mad._

Her other hand moved up to tangle in silky, long blonde hair as that wonderful, skilled hand kept caressing her breast, painfully but blissfully gently. The hot breath on her neck from JJ's mouth made her shudder further, as nails flexed at her lower abdomen, tracing the skin and moving just a little lower.

_Are you the fishy wine_

_Who will give me_

_A headache in the morning?_

She tried to speak, but it only came out as a nonsensical mutter. Her voice and her words had both broken under JJ's slow and public onslaught. That's what she wanted, of course. She liked to strip away all her reason and capacity bit by bit. Liked it when she was reduced to a raw and lustful mass. Emily had never let herself go so far until she had met JJ. Emily would never go so far with anyone but JJ. Would never let herself be touched like this in the midst of so many other people unless it was JJ doing the touching, JJ controlling the game.

_Or just a dark blue land mine_

_That'll explode without_

_A decent warning?_

When she opened her eyes again, they weren't at the club anymore. But the dirty beat still vibrated inside of her, the heat still surrounded her, the grinding motion of their bodies hadn't stopped. Bodies that felt like they were just one body, moving perfectly in time. Fitting together seamlessly.

How they had gotten home, Emily had no idea. The in between didn't matter. The lost time didn't matter. Her mouth was throbbing, her lips pulsating from the breath taking kisses. The furiously hungry kisses, demanding and forceful, deep and soul searching. The kisses that continued, just as aggressively and heatedly, as she was unceremoniously pushed up against the glass of her bedroom wall window. A constant obsession of JJ's. All of that demanding want pouring out of her dominant partner, making her hotter, making her wetter. She was on fire. Liquid fire ran straight through her veins and she couldn't get enough.

_Give me all your true hate_

_And I'll translate it in our bed_

_Into never seen passion,_

_Never seen passion_

_That's why I am so mad about you._

The words continued to filter through her head, even though JJ wasn't singing anymore. But she had indeed finished the song at the club, as she had continued her reign of pleasurable terror. Hand moving further and further so that Emily had almost got her wish of being taken right there on the dance floor. Probing fingers had reached inside, teasingly and uncaring of anyone else before the song was over and she was finally lead away toward the exit to go home. The foreplay was over.

Emily kissed back for all she was worth, trembling hands wrapping themselves in gloriously soft hair. She was at JJ's mercy, literally quivering for release. She groaned into the velvety depth of her aggressors mouth as her belt was deftly unbuckled, eliciting a moan in return.

_Mad about you_

_Mad_

_Trouble is your middle name_

_But in the end you're not too bad,_

Fuck she was so wet. JJ had made her this wet, this tight, this turned on. JJ made her pulsate and throb and vibrate. JJ made her mind cloud over, JJ made her entire body hum, JJ made her blood burn inside of her. JJ was all she craved. Not just physically, not just sexually, but in ways she had never craved anything or anyone in her life before. It reached deep into every fiber of her being; she never wanted it to let her go. She wanted to be taken by it, it was a part of her now.

She bucked, yelping gutturally as JJ slide a hand down her jeans, reaching beyond her ineffectual underwear to once again slide into her. Another rush of heat slammed into her, her body responding to the intimate touch immediately, all the blood rushing there as she throbbed harder. JJ groaned too, Emily knew she liked it when she had her this wet and wanting, liked being inside of her as much as she liked her being inside.

God this woman…this beautiful torturer, her panned piper…her heart. Her blind obsession, her exquisite death, her soul. Her love.

_Can someone tell me if_

_It's wrong to be_

_So mad about you?_

Emily instinctually moved in time with the rhythm JJ set, thrusting along with her as she used her body to create a passionate motion, her fingers moving inside of her so deeply that Emily swore she may strike the very centre of all she was. She was right there, right inside of her, somewhere so intimate and private, somewhere so exposed. She wanted it so much, it felt so right. It felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, something beyond passion, somewhere beyond sex even. It was JJ, it was always JJ.

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad_

The song continued in her head, though in the stillness of the bedroom, inside its darkness, all that could be heard were the breathless efforts of their fucking, of JJ's fucking. Of every thrust, every slide of her fingers and the thumb that raked over her clit. Her own groans and whimpers, the enjoyment of being taken, of being ridden so seemingly unceremoniously.

As deeply as she was being ridden, being fucked up against the glass by a single minded panned piper, Emily always knew what was really there. Under the plight for dominance, the danger, the darkness was the love, the respect, the devotion. JJ was the perfect balance between light and dark.

Tonight she would fuck her for all she was worth, over and over until Emily couldn't take anymore and begged her to stop. Tomorrow night? Tomorrow there would be sweet and gentle touches, slow movements and a different kind of intimacy. Emily loved it all, wanted it all, gave into it all. Just like JJ did for her. Because as much as JJ was everything to her, she knew she was everything to JJ.

_Give me all your true hate_

_And I'll translate it in your bed_

_Into never seen passion_

_That is why I am so mad about you_

Emily felt that devastating bliss. That coil tighten and tighten as she convulsed around those gloriously skilled and probing fingers, enjoying the sensation of feeling herself wrap around them. God she felt so good there. The curve of those fingers, hitting the most private spot of all, felt so good. Released such a powerful energy that she could no longer use her voice, not even to moan or scream. The tidal wave that followed was too powerful, was too intense, and it came over and over again, causing painfully blissful explosions to rip through her, caused her to cum so forcefully, so evocatively, that she swore she saw another world.

It was a good job that JJ was there, a good job she was strong enough to stop her from falling, because Emily lost the ability to keep herself upright. She lost the ability to breathe for a moment too, breaths being dragged in on autopilot randomly. She clung onto JJ, still in her oblivion as she rode out the orgasms gloriously.

Eventually, when she was more aware and calmer, buzzed from sex, Emily managed to open her eyes, looking straight into sapphire blue ones. They sparkled, radiated in the darkness, fascinated and alive. Emily loved it when JJ looked at her like that, as though she was the only woman alive, as though she could never get enough of the sight that she had caused. They were such beautiful eyes, and when JJ looked at her, Emily could see right through to her soul. A place JJ didn't let anyone else see.

God this woman would be the death of her.

She was always in there. She was always inside, every second of every day.

It was always JJ.

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_

_Mad about you_


End file.
